


Interruption

by 7_11_18



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Birthday Fluff, Morning, Multi, lil bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_11_18/pseuds/7_11_18
Summary: It's Josh's birthday.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with it again since school just closed for the summer. HAPPY PRIDE MONTH. This fic doesn't have a specific gender role (which I am proud of). Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Sunlight washed through the curtains of you and Josh's bedroom, stirring you awake from your sleep. You sighed as you turned over carefully to face the man that you loved. Josh slept with his mouth slightly apart, quiet snores coming from him. The sun highlighted the freckles on his face and some on his bear chest. His brunette hair was dishelved as it laid on top of his head.

God how you loved him.

You inched closer as you admired his face and the constellations of freckles that adorned it. How could a man be so perfect? He was sweet, loyal, adorable. 'How did I get so lucky?' you thought to yourself.

He shifted a bit and his arm wrapped around your waist pulling you closer.

"Good morning." He smiled with his eyes still closed. HIs voice laced with drowsyness. "Good morning Birthday Boy." You grinned up at him.

"Why are you up so early? Go back to bed." he scowled.  "But it's your birthday. Don't you want me to make you birthday breakfast?"

"No." Josh groaned, "I just want you to sleep in with me and maybe do something else too?" He raised an eyebrow finally opening his eyes. A welcomed hand slid down your waist and to your butt, choosing to rest there.

You laughed softly, "Would you like birthday sex Josh?" He thought for a moment before answering, "Is that an offer or a request?" He asked smirking.

You playfully rolled your eyes and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. A sigh left his lips as you sat up and moved up to straddle him. His hands fell to your ass, kneading your ass cheeks while you playfully bit down on his lower lip.

Your fingers raked through his natural, messy hair. A second to pull away and breath before you too were on each other again. You grinded on his clothed erection, a moan getting caught in your throat from the contact.

"Oh shit." Josh cursed. He bit his lip as you rocked on his crotch moaning. You moved down being eye level to his erection. Your fingers went to the waist band of his breifs and you paused in your movements when you heard a ringtone that could only be coming from Josh's phone.

You both groaned loudly at the interruption. You moved away from Josh's hard member as he reaches for his phone on the night stand.

"It's Tyler, he wants to facetime." Josh said exasprately. "Of course it is." you said equally with the same annoyance in your voice.

You didn't hate Tyler, the opposite actually. You just hated his horrible timing.

Josh accepted the call and immediately Tyler's face appeared on the screen.

"Happy Birthday bud!" he exclaimed. You could hear Jenna's voice in the background shouting happy birthday too. She was no doubt cooking something delicious in the kitchen when you heard pans clanking together.

"Thank you." Josh smiled at his best friend. Tyler noticed Josh's dishelved hair and flushed face.

"Did I interrupt something?"


End file.
